Mirrors start it all
by Mega-Ita-kun
Summary: a string of stories on how the 2P took over the 1P's. (Warning: Contains Yaoi, Rape, Blood, and cupcakes)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! Mega here. yeah, yeah, i should be working on my other stories. but this one wont take so long. there is gonna be POV's for this first chap, the rest will be done in 3rd person. lets get this party rolling**

**2P Italy's POV**

I looked around the meeting room, China was Trying to get Japan to sleep with him, and in turn, Japan was giving China the bird, England was eating a cupcake, America was reading, Canada was asleep, France was smoking, Germany was hiding from America, and Russia was holding tightly onto his sister, Belarus, who was trying to get out of his grasp. it was chaos, and thats one thing i couldn't stand. slamming my hand onto the table i screamed "SHUT UP!"

At that, everyone did shut up and even Germany crawled out of his hiding place. "I have an idea. We're going to visit the 1P's." I said and everyone other than England was shocked.

"I have been wanting to visit them~" England said in his sing song voice.

"Good." I replied. after a quick look around the room i choose who to go after: China would go after the 1P version of Japan and Vise versa, the same for England and America, Canada and France, Russia and Belarus and lastly, Himself and Germany.

After the meeting the plan began. Russia, Germany and Belarus (Who was being dragged against her will) I sent to get Sealand, the Baltic and Ukraine, England Went to get more cupcakes, and Germany and i were waiting in front of a mirror like an Idiot, waiting for the other Italy to look into a mirror.

**short first chap is short…. :( Don't worry, more to come! **

**Next up: China and Japan =D**


	2. Japan and China

"So…what is it you wanted aru?" Yao asked with his eyes closed, coming up to the place Feli and Ludwig told Kiku and Yao to come. The two had nothing to do, so they threw daggers at each other, Literally. when he opened his eyes, he was shocked at what he saw. the two other nations were on the other side of the hall mirror.

"What…What happened?" Kiku asked staring at the two, only to be dragged into the mirror. when they were in, the noticed that Italy was on the floor.

"We came into this world, and Italy fainted." Ludwig said

Yao was now walking, in search of Japan, who he found calmly sitting. a smile played across Yao's lips as he knew what he could do. Japan Looked up and saw Yao sitting there smiling "Hello, China" Japan said and Yao snapped out of it.

"Sorry, but I'm not your China aru." Yao said and before Japan could say anything, Yao grabbed Japan's collar and slammed him into the wall.

"China what are you doing?!" Japan said, almost screaming the words as he was dragged into a empty room. Yao had always wanted to get into Kiku's pants, but this one is just as cute, and more weak then Kiks.

"China, let m-Gah!" Japan finished his words with a gasp, as Yao kissed his neck. Soon Yao connected they're lips, making Japan shiver in fear. Yao broke the kiss and pulled out his Butcher knife and somehow managed to tear off Japan's clothes without hurting him.

"Your mine, now aru." Yao whispered in the scared Japan's ear. Yao reached down and began to stroke Japans length, Japans iris shrank and he struggled to get free. "No! China, Stop! Please!" Japan cried, making Yao want more of his pleads. Japan felt something poke at his entrance "KYA!" Japan screamed when he was thrust into.

"Come now, Japan. you've had your virginity for years aru." Yao said as he calmly thrust in and out of the smaller nation. the pace of his thrusts began to get faster and soon, he hit something. "Gah!" Japan cried. Yao Smirked and Thrust on the same spot, harder and harder.

"China…It hurts…Please stop..!" Japan Pleaded but got no mercy. Finally Yao Came.

_Wonder what Kiku is doing? _Yao thought as he kissed Japans tear stained cheek.

XScene ChangeX

China was running for his life. Finally he was worn out and soon stopped to rest. he panted and looked down to his arm. it was cut off and he was getting dizzy from blood loss. "Come out, come out, wherever you are" Kiku said mockingly. Tears started to stream down China's cheeks. He would be found soon. he would be killed by the one he raised.

"Don't worry, China~" Kiku said, cupping China's Chin. "I won't hurt you~" Kiku place a kiss onto China's cheek.

(TO BE CONTIUNED)


	3. America and England

**forgot to tell you guys, Human names = 2P. Nation names = 1P**

"Time to say your prayers, _China_" Kiku said holding tightly onto the Trembling China. _help me…someone help! _China thought, shutting his eyes tight when he heard the sound of a pipe being smashed atop of Kiku's head. A hand was plopped atop of China's head and he looked up, and saw Russia

"Are you ok, Kitay?" Russia asked worried. then Russia saw China's arm. anger filled him as he looked down at the unconscious body of Kiku, he raised the pipe to smash in Kiku's skull.

"No! Russia! Don't!" China screamed and used his good arm to hold aloft Russia pipe. soon Russia lowered the pipe and looked at the weeping China. Russia began arguing with China, telling him it was smarter to kill him now and get it over with. a low chuckle was heard, and standing at the entrance to the room, they saw Kiku.

"I'll kill you next time." Kiku said, and then he disappeared.

Russia's eyes narrowed and then he said "China, your staying with me." before China could reply, he was picked up and was carried into a different room.

XScene ChangeX

"Your shitty at fighting" a voice said, looking around a store room. he heard a noise behind him and turned to see a blonde man running out of the room. "Get the Fuck back here!"

England was running, carrying a hurt rabbit in his arms. _Please be ok, mint bunny, please be ok. _England thought to himself. He tripped and fell, Dropping the rabbit to the ground.

"TIme's up, _poppet" _Alfred said, raising the bat, he slammed it into England's ribs, causing him to scream in pain. the bat kept swinging down onto England until the screams

stopped coming out. England's eyes were glassy and lifeless. Blood was pooled all around the room. Alfred heard a very manly scream and, turning around he found America staring at his dead parent, wide eyed.

Once America collected himself he screamed "Who the hell are you?!" Alfred didn't reply, but waited for Arthur to knock America out. and that he did. a loud clang rang though the air and America was at the Feet of a tall man with strawberry hair.

"You stole my line." Arthur said calmly as he dragged the knocked out american into a different room. "Hope your hungry, Poppet~" Arthur said as he slapped America. America's eyes slowly opened at was shocked to see the Strawberry Blonde.

(TO BE CONTIUNED)

**Short, i know, but its hard to kill off England :(**

**Next up is the end to the Arthur Vs America and….Well, you guys choose in the review. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Long chapter. **

**Lotsa death in this one. -_- Enjoi**

"Open wide~" Arthur said sweetly as he plopped a piece of cupcake into America's mouth. America struggled but kept getting weaker. _I can't lose! I'm the hero! but…i feel so tired… _America thought to himself. America's struggles to stay Awake were getting more and more useless.

"Shh, go to sleep, Love. i know you want to." Arthur said in the tone of voice a motherly tone, stroking America's hair in a sweet way, making America even more tired.

"I'm not…gonna go without being a hero." America Whimpered

Prying open America's mouth again, Arthur force fed the whole cupcake to America and that did the trick. America's eyes started close and somehow he felt the touch of England. When America's Eyes did close, he didn't move. Arthur Smiled and turned to the door, only to get hear a loud bang before he fell to the floor. Arthur shakily put his hand into his shirt and pulled it out again. there was blood on it. He looked over to America, a hand gun in his hands, blood trailing out of his mouth. Arthur smiled Wickedly.

"good shot, chap…a..very..good…shot.." Arthur said before falling onto the ground, Limp. America made his way to a phone and called Germany.

"Hallo? Germany speaking"

"G-Germany….Danger…get…Everyone out…of..building.." America said before falling to the ground, Dead.

"Hallo?! America?! Are you there?! gott verdammt! AMERICA!"

XScene ChangeX

"Father? Where are you? I'm sorry for coming to the meeting…? England….?" Little Sealand asked, but soon stopped dead in his tracks. His father was on the ground, Dead.

"No….England!" Sealand said, tears welding in his eyes.

"Don't know why your upset about him." Sealand turned to find a strawberry blonde kid with pink overalls and a orange and blue plaid shirt, a hat and a axe slung over his shoulder.

"H-he's my Father, why wouldn't i be upset?" Peter shrugged and simply asked if Sealand wanted to play.

Sealand shook his head, meaning no, and a fire seemed to spark in Peters eyes. "Your gonna play with me." Peter screamed and swung the axe, barley missing Sealand. Sealand yelped and rushed into the room where America and Arthur lay dead. he screamed and jumped back bumping into Peter, who pulled his arm around Sealand's neck.

"Your _going _to play." Peter whispered in Sealand's ear. Sealand struggled but got pulled away by Peter.

"Lemme Go! i can't Breathe!" Sealand said and Peter dropped him on the floor. Sealand coughed a bit until his hat was taken away.

"Hey! give that back!" Sealand said, but was pushed down the floor. Peter put his axe to Sealands neck

"Shut up, or its your head." Peter said. "Understand?" Sealand nodded and Peter smirked.

after a moment, Peter grabbed Sealand's arm and held him down.

"Let's see if you are a Country." Peter said mockingly as he dragged his Axe over Sealands arm, cutting him. Sealand shrieked in pain but the cuts healed at once.

"Stop…Please.." Sealand begged but Peter laughed at Sealand, and kept on Craving into his arm.

"SOME ONE HELP ME!" Sealand screamed, in hopes someone heard him.

"if you wont stay quiet, i guess i'll have to shut you up" Peter said and out his axe to to Sealand's neck.

"Peter. No." Peter turned and saw Alfred. "That 1P version of me told everyone about us being here." Alfred said. Peter stood up and look at him in anger.

Alfred pulled the rope out of his coat and tied Sealand up. "He'll make a good hostage."

"No! lemme go!" Sealand said struggling. Alfred broke into laughter.

"Nope." Alfred said and he locked the door.

**Sealand has entered. i didn't wanna kill him off.**

**Well, Megagirl oooooooouuuuuuuuuttttttt**


	5. Russia

"He's awfully cute….could we keep him even if we beat the 1P's?" Ivan giggled, stroking the hair of Sealand. "He's almost as cute as Belarus…" As if one cue, Natalia entered. "Where is Kiku?" Natalia growled. "Here." Kiku said, and walked out from the shadows.

"Well, Russia is with China. we may as well Kill them together." Natalia explained. Ivan looked over at Natalia with puppy dog eyes, hoping to at least get a hug from his younger sister. "Who are you?" Natalia asked, glaring down at Sealand "S-Sealand, ma'am…." Sealand whimpered. Natalia stared at him for awhile before asking her brother "Peter didn't kill him?" "Alfred didn't let me." Peter hissed from the corner where he sat. Natalia sighed and grabbed ahold of Kiku's arm, pulling him out of the room.

"Why don't you force her to love you?" Peter asked. "Because that'd be wrong." Ivan replied, holding Sealand like he was a stuffed animal. Sealand whimpered. "What was that?" Ivan said, looking at the boy in his arms. Sealand shook his head in fear, his headache worsening as he did so. Sealand groaned from the pain and Peter had enough. "Ivan, can i make that damn kid quiet?!"

Ivan shot a glare towards Peter and held Sealand closer. "No. He's mine." Ivan growled. "P-please…I can't…breath…." Sealand managed to choke out. Ivan released the whimpering boy and then the three heard a noise.

"Big brother….where are you…?" Belarus opened the door, and Peter grabbed Sealand, throwing himself and Sealand behind a crate. "There you are, Big brother. now….Marry me Marry me Marry me" Belarus began chanting. Ivan looked over this version of his Sister and choose that she wasn't what he wanted. Her hair wasn't the *Black that his sisters was, and she wore Purple, not Pink, as well was her eyes not the same Red. Ivan let out a sigh.

Ivan stood up, and stared at her. He pulled his hand gun Out and shot Belarus. she fell to the ground in a flash. Peter came out, Carrying Sealand. Ivan turned and hugged Sealand like a doll again. The smell of blood began to make Sealand Dizzy. Within a matter of time, Sealand passed out.

**AND THE WINNER FOR SHORTEST DAMN CHAPTER IS…THAT.**

***I choose to have Natalia have Black hair, because Belarus has silver.**


End file.
